The Color Black Red
by zephyrocity
Summary: The return of a person long since gone. Sorrow becomes delight, but bliss beckons disaster. Kaoru/Kenshin, AU, sequel fic. The further dramatics of an inexperienced kid - i.e., me, at age twelve.
1. The Color Black Red Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

**A/N:** Well, this is the sequel to B4 the Dawn! w00t!

**The Color Black-Red**

Sequel to Before The Dawn

The color black-red. Black and red. Even the name I've learned to fear. They terrify me with just the things they seem to say. Black-red is the color of death and destruction. Black-red is the color of London the night Jack The Ripper roams. Black is the sky, while red is the moon and the blood strewn upon now still blankets. Am I to die? Only he knows. He who took my strength. He who is my murderer. I am no ghost, yet I know he will come for me. And I will die. There is one who could save me, but he will not come. Now the one clothed in black-red will come, his red cloak sweeping along behind him, his body swathed in black. With that _mask_. The piercing blood red eyes, seeking me out through the darkness.

I have been running. Running away. I wandered around this forest, lost, my eyes searching for a welcome light. I ran till all hope left me. But I ran on, until I collapsed. Then, through the trees, I saw something. Far off, light shone through a group of thick evergreen trees. Getting up, I raced toward the light. I was panting and sweat was rolling down my forehead, and I was ready to fall down again. But I kept running. My eyes were tearing and the dress I wore – now a skimpy, shredded shadow of what it once was – was dirtied but I was there. I tore through the trees and into the clearing beyond. I gasped and ran toward the broken, dirt cottage. A dim light came from the broken window. I raced in, and looked around. It was empty, and I walked in a little further, to the shadow in one corner.

I gasped and retched emptily. Two skeletons leaned against the wall; flesh rotten, clothes torn and falling apart. What was left of their hair was matted with blood. "I… I…" My eyes widened and I stepped backward, tripping over something hard and bony. A knife glinted in the dark. I whirled around. "W-who is there?" I stammered. I backed up and hit the wall. "I k-know you are here!"

Suddenly, a voice as dry as the two skeletons, whispered, "They were never safe, and neither are _you_." A knife came down next to my ear and pinned the wall behind me.

I screamed and started running for the door. The knife whizzed past me and pinned the door shut, wedging itself in the lock.

The presence had moved, and the knife was gone from the door. I knew it was impossible to open. I knew I would never get out of here alive. "Never safe!" cackled the voice. It brought the knife down and this time I felt searing pain in my arm. _"Never safe!"_

The house began to burn, as if out of nowhere. The presence was gone and so was the knife that was embedded in my upper arm. The pain raged and the smoke burned my eyes. Blood dripped down my arm and hit the floor, staining the floor with a tragedy of a girl who couldn't even protect herself. I curled up on the floor, my arms around my knees, and cried. I would never get to see my love again, nor my family.

My eyes snapped open. What was I doing? I was not a child anymore! I took a deep breath and stood up, clutching my injured arm to me. I blinked away the tears and looked at the roaring fire. Suddenly, the feeling of cold, cold fingers wrapped around my body.

"_Hush now. Close your eyes, and be calm."_

I shut my eyes tight and suddenly the heat was gone. I felt cool ground beneath my and breath on my ear.

"_You are never alone. Do not worry so much."_

Then everything was quiet. I opened my eyes and looked around. I could no longer see the fire. I was set in the middle of the woods, clutching my bleeding arm. Who had taken me here? Not someone living, obviously. Just like that spirit who attacked me, another spirit had saved me. "Duomo … arigato," I murmured into the wind. I closed my eyes and fell upon the grass, fast asleep.

Hours later, I stared up at the sky, my vision clouded with worry and soot. As I stared through a mass of the thick evergreen trees that dominated this forest, I hear a voice. _"Fool,"_ it says. Then, through flash of light that erupted, blinding me for a moment, I saw the sky turn to a seething mass of black-red. I screamed. The pain of my arm heightened and blood covered the grass. Then quick as lightning I was in someone's arms and they had covered my mouth. As soon as they uncovered my mouth I yelled, "_Put me down!_"

"Quiet," a man's voice whispered dryly in my ear.

"Put me down!" I yelled again, struggling pointlessly. "Put me down this instant, you beast!"

"Fine." Roughly he set me down. I looked at my surrounding and found the forest was but a speck on the horizon. By now light was rising. The man frowned and said, "I said I would help try to get you back. Did you not believe me?"

It took all my self-control not to jump into the man's arms. Instead, I bowed low and murmured, "Shinomori-sama."

"Hai." His ice blue eyes, much like the ones of his son, Aoshi, glowered at me. "Again in trouble?"

I flushed. "Hai, Shinomori-sama."

There was a sudden sound in the distance. His eyes flashed. "Come! We are not safe yet! Can you ride a horse, child?" He looked at me with disdain.

"Hai, Shinomori-sama." I resisted the urge to do something nasty. He summoned two beautiful mares out of the darkness.

Recognizing the white mare as my own, I cried out her name. "Shura!" I ran to her and hugged her.

"Again proving that you are a child. There is no time for reunions, small one." Shinomori Yoichi, a lord of my kingdom, was definitely not known for his kindness. Cold and seemingly unfeeling, the lord undoubtedly had some secret plans for this kingdom. He mounted his horse and motioned me up as well. "You are putting yourself in danger. Hurry!"

That was probably the longest speech of his life. I brushed away my disrespectful thought and mounted Shura. He set out and, struggling to keep up with him, I yelled, "Where are we going?"

He slowed so that he could be next to me and hissed, "Do you want every villain in the county to know you're here, child?"

So I kept quiet and we rode on; where, I had no idea. On the journey, I had more time to think. I wondered endlessly. Finally, my thoughts came to my love. Would he have moved on? Would he still love me? Or has he found love in another's arms? I could not stand that. For most of the journey we rode across a barren wasteland, very different from the forest where Shinomori-san had found me. Finally, we reached a village. My eyes lit up, recognizing it. "Shiro!" This place, on the other hand, was lush and had many trees.

"Yes, Kamiya-san, Shiro. Make yourself at home. Do you remember where your cabin is?"

"I do, Shinomori-sama." I nodded, thinking, _Is my love here?_

"Good." He looked at my expression. "Do you…have another question?"

"Yes, sir…um…is Himura-san here?" I blushed at the question.

"Hmph. Perhaps. Why, child? He is a grand warrior and you are… nothing," Shinomori said cruelly.

I sat undaunted by his words. "I…well…we…are…"

"Spit it out!" He spat.

"Before I was captured he was courting me," I murmured.

"You are in love?" Shinomori snorted.

"Hai, sir." Or were, as it may be.

"Why would I know about a warrior and a child's love life?" he snarled.

"Well, sir…he is famous…and I am, young, true, but my powers…many people have heard of our engagement."

"Sou ka. Himura will be out later, so if you just go to your cabin and change, you can come to sit outside the Conference Hall. But _do not_ enter. I do not need my warriors ogling you when they should be listening to me." He got off his horse. "Now go."

_TBC…_

**A/N: **This is the first chapter of the sequel to Before The Dawn! Yay! Okay, guys, I'm just letting you know that this will be very different - much more serious - than Before The Dawn.

Review please!

**P.S. **Before I had 'ogling you when etc,' I had 'goggling at you etc.' What the hell is goggling? LOL!


	2. The Color Black Red Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.  
**A/N:** Thx to those who reviewed! Here's my response: 

_StormHornet _– Heh. Yeah. English class. LOL!

_To a horrible writer_ – Look to the bottom, sweetie.

_Rurouni-maxi_ – Okay, to answer your questions: yes, she was kidnapped. She has escaped. Two years have passed, making her 19. And no, you're not a dumbass. I'm a dumbass for not explaining things properly.

_Reignashii –_ It will; don't worry. It's supposed to be confusing LOL!

_WhiteRabbit5 _– Yay! I like this one better too… -bows- Thank you sooo much!

_battosaichick _– I will update soon! And this one's better! Nyahaha!

_royal blueKitsune _– Yay for sequel indeed! -hugs- you are very kind.

_**Recap –**_

_"Sou ka. Himura will be out later, so if you just go to your cabin and change, you can come to sit outside the Conference Hall. But do not enter. I do not need my warriors ogling you when they should be listening to me." He got off his horse. "Now go."_

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 2**

I dismounted from Shura and went on my way. I went to my cabin and had a sudden urge to kiss the floor. But I did not. I had to keep up my lady like appearance for a while longer. I changed into a navy blue dress that was long and puffy sleeved, a specialty of Tanu-san, the Indian woman who is the dressmaker in this village. We have Sekihara Tae and her helper Sanjo Tsubame to thank for the food. I went to the bench outside and sat on it. I do not know how much time passed, but eventually few men passed by, one was Yukishiro Enishi, who had wanted to court me, but I had refused. He came up to talk to me with an odd look on his face.

"Konbanwa, Kaoru-koishii!" Enishi greeted devilishly. "How is my one and only doing?" Those were the exact words he said to me two years ago. Enishi had a pretty fierce look about him: tall, with white hair and those dark, circular glasses always perched on the bridge of his nose. He annoyed me so much. A couple years back he wanted me to fall in love with him.

"Hello, Enishi." I shook my head and sighed. "I've told you once, I've told you twice, I've told you one thousand times," I lifted my head and saw Himura Kenshin, his long red hair flying behind him, amber eyes flashing. "I am not in love with you." Even _these_ words were dry on my lips and I was not looking at Enishi.

Enishi looked to where I was staring, sighed angrily, and stepped to the side. "Stupid Himura Kenshin," I heard him mutter.

"Oh, excuse me, Enishi, I'm … uh… sorry." I quickly ran to Kenshin but he didn't see me, he was looking at the sky. "Kenshin!" I called as I ran up to him.

He did not hear me.

"Kenshin!" I called again.

He looked at me and seemed to not recognize me.

"Kenshin!" I was not far from him now. He could see me clearly. "It is I, Kaoru!"

He cried out and ran toward me. Well, it wasn't really just a run. It was more of a mad, desperate dash. "Kaoru!" he yelled, hugging me so tight that I nearly fell over. "Kaoru!" He was crying. "I have been searching for two years, my aisuru!" he kissed the top of my head and his tears fell on my face. "Kaoru… is it really you?"

"Kenshin-"

But he just kept crying, and saying my name repeatedly. "It is really you? The woman I love… who I have been searching for …" he let me go and examined my face. His amber eyes were full of love. "That awful day… you just disappeared! I have been searching the land for you for so long…" he calmed down a bit. "My Kaoru…" he whispered, his hands cupping my cheeks. He hugged me again and kissed me. "It has been so long… too long, Kaoru." He stared at me for a long time. "You are… so beautiful." He hugged me to his chest. I think he was crying again. "With that same black hair, and those same sapphire eyes…"

I smiled. "And to think you are so happy to see me when you did that awful thing to me years back… remember? You broke my heart."

Kenshin winced. "Don't remind me of that, Kaoru."

"Hello Daughter." Then the stern voice of my father, Kamiya Koshijiro, cut through the air. Kenshin let go off me and I ran to my father and – after a moment's hesitation - hugged him. He stiffened. "Daughter. Never again disappear."

I hung my head and whispered, "It is not my fault…!"

"You, Kaoru, went to a place unknown while I was out at sea," my Father reprimanded. Seeing my sad face his voice softened. "Do not cry. It is alright now."

"But… it was…"

"Not now, Kaoru. Look who is here," Kenshin interjected.

I turned to stare into the eyes of Kamiya Tomoe, my sister and best friend, and inside I leaped with joy. Staring at Tomoe, and then turning to my father, and then to Kenshin, I almost started to cry.

Kenshin rushed forward and put his arms around me. "What's wrong, Koishii?"

"I'm just so happy…" I said softly. "But where is Niichan?" I asked quietly. My question went unheard. I would have asked again but Tomoe turned and hugged me so hard I heard my ribs crack.

"Imouto! Guess what?" she cried.

"I know not." My mask was gone. I was truly happy.

She stuck her tongue out at me and said, "You never want to guess." She looked at my father and Kenshin. "…Father, Himura-san, could we have a moment of privacy?"

Kenshin smiled and my Father just looked away. They said, "Of course." And together they walked away to the doors of the Conference Hall.

"He finally did it Kaoru! He – he –" Tomoe was deliriously happy.

"What? Who? Tomoe-nee!" I cried. "Tell me!"

"Akira – he he –"

"For Kami's sake Tomoe! He _what_?" I yelled. In that instant, I acquired a few curious glances.

"He proposed, Kaoru-chan!" Tomoe cried, hugging me. "We're to be married in June!"

"Oh, Tomoe-chan, I'm so happy for you!"

She grinned at me. "And I'm positive that Kenshin will pop the question soon!" She winked at me.

"Tomoe!" I shook my head in embarrassment. "Kami-sama!" she grinned and we hooked arms and headed for where my father and Kenshin were. "What were you talking about?" asked my father.

"Oh, nothing," Tomoe said, flushing.

"No really –" Kenshin started, his eyes twinkling.

Suddenly an annoyingly piercing voice cut through the air. "Oh my goodness! Look who it is!" A girl, who, unfortunately, I recognized, ran up and latched onto Kenshin's arm. She spotted me and said snottily, "And look who it isn't."

"Chizuru," Kenshin sighed and detached himself.

"Damn you, Chizuru! Why do you always ruin everything?" I cried. Seeing my obvious anger Kenshin and the others stepped back.

Raikoji Chizuru, an old enemy of mine, winked at Kenshin behind me. "Maybe Kenshin feels differently. Don't you my dear Ken-san?" Chizuru tried to kiss him.

I bet steam was just about coming out my ears right then. "Raikoji Chizuru! How dare you… you little conniving wench of a girl!"

Kenshin patted my head and held my arm.

"Let go, Kenshin. I've not hurt this wench in far too long." I broke free and threw a punch at Chizuru. "I'm going to kill you, you… ahou ga!"

"Kaoru!" my father exclaimed. I saw him look around to check if any one of high status was around. Sou ka. He was just trying to keep up appearances.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** The second chapter is complete! Yay! Do you guys like it?

Please review my story!

**P.S.**  
Dear 'to a horrible writer',  
The kind of review that you have written clearly states that you dislike my story. But without any constructive criticism, your review not only displays low intelligence, but is also a complete waste of space.  
Have a nice day. 


	3. The Color Black Red Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RK…  
**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed, once again! 

_StormHornet – _Yeah, Phantom is failing though… too bad. But HELL YEAH! I HATE FLAMES AND I HATE CHIZURU! –joins in the killing of Chizuru-

_WhiteRabbit5 –_ Thanks for the support! You are fantastic; I am in your debt.

_Horrible writer –_ Once again, look to the bottom, dear.

_Rurouni-maxi –_ Yay! This was clearer, wasn't it? LOL!

_royal blueKitsune –_ You really think so? –cries- Thank you so much!

_Reignashii –_ LOL thx!

**_Recap –_**

_"Let go, Kenshin. I've not hurt this wench in far too long." I broke free and threw a punch at Chizuru. "I'm going to kill you, you… ahou ga!"_

_"Kaoru!" my father exclaimed. I saw him look around to check if any one of high status was around. Sou ka. He was just trying to keep up appearances._

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 3**

I ignored him.

"Who's the ahou here?" Chizuru said, looking past me… to Kenshin?

"Kenshin is not a moron, you baka!" I yelled.

"He is to have chosen you over me." Chizuru said smoothly, latching onto Kenshin, who was desperately trying to escape her grasp.

"Dame! Dame!" my Father yelled. "Enough."

"Mou," I grumbled.

"Kaoru-chan, we are going to the Great Hall. You may continue your argument, if you must. But, Kaoru-chan, do not lose your temper!" Tomoe said as she walked away with my father.

"Tomoe," I said with gritted teeth. "Mou!"

Chizuru laughed. "You are stupid. Even your sister believes badly of you."

"Iie!"

"Honto?" she said, her voice mocking.

"Urusai! Kenshin! _Raikoji-san_ has not been bothering you, has she?" I asked Kenshin earnestly.

"Chizuru-dono has not been bothering me, Kaoru." Kenshin said. "Why don't we go to bed?"

When Kenshin noticed that we were to busy bickering to answer he sighed and said, "Off to bed with you, Chizuru-dono. Come Kaoru."

"No! I am not done with her yet!" I exclaimed, and threw a glare in Chizuru's direction.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said warningly, like I was a small child.

And I responded like a small child, "Fine."

"Fine," Chizuru said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ken-san!" She gave a flirtatious wave and flounced off.

"That girl!" I fumed.

"I know." Kenshin answered and we laughed. He dropped me off at my cabin. "I will see you tomorrow, Hime-chan." With that, he walked off.

The next morning Kenshin walked in while I was doing my kenjetsu. "Kaoru wa kawaii-ku," he said, and walked up and put his arms around me.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! I thought I sensed your ki," I said.

"Sou de gozaru ka?"

"Zattai ni."

"Ikou!" Kenshin cried, and led me outside. "Someone wants to say hello."

"I trust it is not Takani Megumi or little miss Raikoji Chizuru?"

Kenshin laughed. "It is neither. You will be very pleased." He led me outside, straight into the arms of my brother, Sanosuke!

"Oniichan!" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Niichan! Sano-kun!"

My brother Sanosuke laughed and twirled me around. "Hello! How is my Jou-chan?" he asked. "I have not seen you in so long."

"Where were you, Sano-kun?"

"I just arrived this morning and Kenshin here," Sano delivered a mighty slap on the back to Kenshin, who winced, "told me that you were here so…" Sano set me down and said quietly, "He didn't hurt you, did he? 'Cause if he did he is gonna get my Futai No Kiwami right in the face!" Sano demonstrated the punch by punching a hole in someone's cabin. Sanosuke was sweet, funny and very protective. Some people called him Rooster-head because of his brown hair that stuck up in the air in a peculiar way.He wrapped a red headband around his forehead to look like his idol, Captain Sagara Sozo of the Sekihoutai.

"Don't worry Sano," I said. "I'm sure Tomoe-nee and Father would like to see you."

"I bet Tomoe would!" Sano boomed. He started up the path with me behind him. I was dragging Kenshin along.

Sano hugged my sister and stared awkwardly at my father; they had never really gotten along.

"Himura-san, Kamiya-san! Come quickly! Searchers have spotted black-caped warriors on the horizon!" cried the lookout.

"_What?_ All right, you, girl, Himura-san go to the safe shed! Stay there until I give the order to leave! Now go!" My father was looking at me like he was actually concerned for my safety for once.

"But… I can fight!" I cried. My eyes flashed. "You know I can, Father!"

"Yes, but –" Sanosuke began.

"But we need you to live! Marry Kenshin; bear a child, and the Kamiya-Himura's will begin! And they will continue! Please!" My sister looked at me. "Father, Akira, and I are going to fight! Stay safe, Kaoru-chan!" She tuned to my father and said, "Ikou!" Then she and my father went off to find Akira and go to the battle. Sano gave Tomoe one last look, hugged me and then ran off to help with the injured, where his fiancé, Takani Megumi, worked. I looked after him with pity; I knew how Sanosuke wanted to be on the battlefield.

I started to cry out but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come, Koishii." He beckoned to where the safe shed was hidden in the wood. As we entered I noticed the furniture. A bed, a stove, some food, a table, a couple of chairs and a bookcase filled with books.

**Many hours later – **

We could still hear the sounds of battle – and see it too. Thankfully no one important to me had been slain.

Until now.

"Ahhhhh!" A scream cut through the air. It was Akira! The swordsman who had done the dark deed laughed. But just then Akira, with one last wish, struck down the swordsman with a cry. Then he fell to the ground, dead. Tomoe! What would she do, seeing that her love is dead? I soon found out.

"Akira!" she screamed. She charged in to battle, sobbing. She killed many, unseeing, unbelieving that her husband-to-be was dead. Then I heard her cry. I saw, as if in slow motion, her fall to the ground, a great bleeding wound in her back.

_"TOMOE!"_ I screamed, propelling forward in my seat. I went to leave, to hold her in her final moments, but hands held me back. It was Kenshin. I yelled some more and beat at his chest, pleading him to let me go, to let me see my sister. But he would not let go. As he restrained me I grew angry. When he said soothingly, "I understand. Stop now. Please, I understand." I would reply by hitting him harder and shouting, sobbing, "No you don't! NO YOU DON'T!" I hit him until my tears lessened and my voice grew hoarse. He set me down and I collapsed onto a chair. He hugged me. Oh, how I was ashamed! I hit him until my fists were sore! And yet, he does not walk away! He does not feel any grudge toward me. How cruel I have been to him! Thinking only of myself, not of anyone else. Why, Kenshin lost his whole family to cholera when he was a small boy. "I am so sorry, Kenshin. I am so, so sorry…" I trailed off and begged for forgiveness.

He stared at me. "Kaoru. Stop. Aishiteru." He helped me up and hugged me again. Kissing my forehead, he sat down and patted the chair next to him. For a while we sat in peace, with my occasional sniffling or whispering of the word, "Tomoe…" I was just getting drowsy. Kami-sama knows how long that battle has been going on, when I heard another most unwanted cry.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Ooh, no! Things are turning sad! And intense! Sort of!

Tell me what you guys think in a review!

Dear 'horrible writer',

This is one of my earlier stories, so don't think you know how well I write by reading this.

By the way, I indent when I'm writing the story, but it doesn't come up on for some odd reason.

But I'm glad that, despite your dislike of my stories, you continue to read them and that you took my advice about constructive criticism – I will reevaluate the story from the point of view of character development.


	4. The Color Black Red Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, and I never will… -crosses fingers-  
**A/N:** Another day, another chapter… -yaawwn- 

_StormHornet –_ Thank you! You are so luffly!

_Maggie the bitch_ – Haha! I glub chu Maggie! And guess what… YES YOU ARE! Or… actually… YES YOU WERE!

_Rurouni-maxi –_ Yeah… -sweat drop- Sorry 'bout that…

_Battosaichick –_ I know, I didn't want Tomoe to die! And thanks for your support LOL!

_Reignashii –_ Yupperz! See you then… oh, wait… then is now! Ahaha!

_Royal blueKitsune –_ You find out why Kaoru couldn't save them later on… or in this chapter, I forget. Oh, well. And fluff-wise? –sweat drop-

**_Recap –_**

_For a while we sat in peace, with my occasional sniffling or whispering of the word, "Tomoe…" I was just getting drowsy. Kami-sama knows how long that battle has been going on, when I heard another most unwanted cry._

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 4**

"_FATHER!"_ I screamed. This time Kenshin could not hold me back. I rushed out to my fallen father and cradled his head in my arms. Even if it had always been awkward between us because of his high status I still loved him. He still was my Otousan, after all. "Oh, Father…" I whispered. I started to cry hysterically.

"My daughter. I'm… sorry. Never forget…" he winced, "…that… that… your Father loves you…" He reached up and touched my cheek. He smiled and then his hand fell from my cheek and his eyes grew glassy.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. Father rarely showed such caring. My tears fell still. "I love you, Otousan," I whispered. My tears fell on his face and I gently wiped them away. Closing his eyes, I stood up. "I know you'd want me to be strong," I whispered. "You wouldn't want me to wallow in my sadness, would you? I'd practically walk into his plan. He would surely catch me, me, lost in my tragedy. I will always love you father, and I will miss you." I stood up and heard my name called.

"Kaoru!" It was Kenshin. He looked very, _very _frightened.

"Nani?" I mumbled. I realized he was staring behind me. Why? I turned cautiously, round. I saw my nightmare. Daemon, Lord of the Black-red, stood behind me. I stumbled back, terrified of the man who stood before me. He wore his usual attire, red cloak and black gi and hakama. His black hair swung a bit over his eyes. If he was not evil, and I did not love Kenshin, I would have said he was very handsome. Except for his eyes. He was not wearing his mask so his blood red eyes shone like garnets. "Hello, Koishii," he greeted. After a pause he grabbed me by the waist and grew to an enormous size. I struggled but to no avail. "We meet again," Daemon whispered.

"Let go of her!" Kenshin rushed out and drew his sword. "Put her down, Daemon!"

Daemon laughed. He was the size of a giant. "Well, I would let her go…but you wouldn't want her to be hurt, now would you?" He loosened his grip on me and I screamed.

Kenshin paled. "No!" His eyes hardened. "We can strike a deal, monster!"

Daemon narrowed his eyes and picked Kenshin up. "Hmm, let me think…no! Foolish mortal! Have any last words to say to your lover?" He asked.

Kenshin paled. "You're going to slay her?"

"Aww…those weren't very nice last words, Himura. And, no, I'm not going to kill her…" Daemon grinned. Both Kenshin and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yet."

Kenshin gasped, though I was near to screaming.

"Well, Himura, its time for you to be off. And don't forget, Kaoru, in her final days will remember the last words you said to her, 'You're going to slay her?' Daemon imitated Kenshin's voice and snickered. Daemon then brought his hands together – hard. We were in them.

"Ittai!" Kenshin rubbed his head then clasped my hands. "Kaoru –" But then Daemon flung out his right hand, the one with Kenshin in it, and Kenshin went spiraling up into the sky before disappearing with a _poof._

"Where is he?" I yelled. Kenshin was all I had left.

"Nowhere dangerous. Only in the Sands Of Shadow," Daemon laughed.

"The Sands of Shadow?" I gasped. It was a perilous place. All who ventured into the Sands of Shadow were never heard from or seen again. Though, occasionally, a person will pass the Sands and hear horrible screaming. "No…" tears leaked from my eyes. "You monster!" I yelled with all my might.

"Maa, maa. Don't be like that." His voice was mocking. "Come, Kaoru, we must leave for my palace. I assure you, you will be quite comfortable there. For the time being." He chuckled and rose up in the air. "Now, I have a horrible outer image. Other villains detest me for I don't have a wife. Well, now I have found the perfect girl for the job."

"Ohh, no!" I shook my head violently, shuddering at the thought.

"Oh, yes!" Daemon grinned. "Once I'm finished with you, I'm going to kill you."

"Then you won't have a wife for a very long time!" I said defiantly. "Thanks to you, my powers are almost all gone! I could not revive my father from death!"

Daemon cursed under his breath. "You'll be alive for a while then. But – ah! – You still have your sorceress powers, do you not?"

I stayed stubbornly silent, praying he would not come to the conclusion that I still had them. I did still have them, though that is fortunate and unfortunate.

He smiled triumphantly. "When guests are around, you will be sitting on the throne, smiling –"

"I'd rather die!"

"Then you will die!" he snarled. "And so will your precious friends!"

"Oh, no! You can't!" When I lived in my mansion I had many, many friends. My two best friends (besides Kenshin and my … my sister) were Shinomori Aoshi and Shinomori Misao, his young bride. I had many friends, like my friend Shura, whom I named my horse after. There were many others. "Please, don't."

"Well, my dear, we must be going." Daemon rose into the air and we were transported to his castle. We arrived and settled on the floor. The room was made of black marble. Few windows shed little light. Only the burning lamps on the wall made it possible to see, though it was broad daylight outside. Truthfully, I did not know if there was an outside to this place. Guests crowded around, mumbling. "Guests!" Daemon cried. "Meet my wife… anou… eeto… White Crow! The mistress of Phantom Palace!" He leaned down and whispered, "Kiss me on the cheek!"

"Never!"

"Do it! Or see your friends die!" Daemon snarled. Shuddering in disgust, I kissed him lightly on the cheek. Thankfully, it was over in about 5 seconds so I was free. I am so sorry Kenshin…

The guests inspected me. Many approved, many frowned. Someone stood up behind the group. I gasped. I recognized him! It was none other than Shinomori Yoichi! Before I had a chance to call out someone cried:

"She is not your wife! You are not officially married!" I looked to see the speaker and nearly fainted. It was my old friend, Shinomori Misao.

"Yes." Daemon's eyes flashed. "But you will treat with the same respect as my official wife!" People murmured, "Yes, yes." Some nodded.

How I wanted to alert Misao! But I could not draw the attention of my 'husband'. Oh, please. Let me be free. My wish was granted. For once.

"Leave for your room, koishii. We will meet later." He stuck a flower in my hair. I shuddered, realizing that it was a poppy. The black and red flower. Then I obediently started up the stairs, trying to catch Misao's eye. She caught it and followed me quietly.

When we arrived in my room she said, "I had no clue you were evil like me! Wonderful!"

"What?" I blinked back tears. "You deceived me?" I ripped the flower out of my hair.

"What?" Misao looked concerned. "You must be evil – you are my dear Daemon-sama's wife!" She sighed wistfully. "I did not know Daemon-sama had a wife…oh, I missed my chance to be with him forever…"

"What?" I was confused. The Misao I used to know - and consider my friend – was always, always dreaming about Shinomori Aoshi. She would go 'Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama!' It was her hobby. When they finally got married it was like a dream come true for her. "You… you and Aoshi split up?"

"Oh, yes! Many, many years ago! Of course! He disagreed with me being evil and he always liked you. At the time I was so jealous! Remember that time that he kissed you and I wouldn't speak to you for ages? Well, now he works for good at one of his father's villages." She perked up. "Oh, I love his father so! So wondrously evil! He had the idea to take you from that…good place!" She shuddered. "It must have been horrible for you to have been captive in the middle of all that…goodness!"

"Misao –"

But Misao interrupted me. She was known for interrupting and abruptly changing the subject. "Have you seen that awful goodie-goody that you used to like? Hmm…what was his name?"

"Himura Kenshin," I said quietly.

"Yes!" She grinned. "He's good, that's the problem. You know, he was really cute as a teenager. Have you seen him since you became bad? How long ago was that by the way?"

"Yes, I have seen him. And I…" I trailed off. I had been evil for about one hour. But I couldn't tell Misao that. "Um…I have been evil for…umm…so long I can't remember!" I finished quickly and I could tell Misao suspected something.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well," she said curtly, "I must be going." Then she promptly left the room. I sighed in relief. Then I stared out the window, waiting for my 'knight in shining armor'.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Daemon has returned and Misao is evil! GASP!

Please review!


	5. The Color Black Red Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own the plot and any original characters (such as Daemon).  
**A/N:** -falls asleep- I'm sooo tired… but thanks to anyone who reviewed! 

_StormHornet _– No way! –wrestles Aoshi away and steals him- _I _want Aoshi! And yes! Brad Pitt is HIDEOUS! But then, so is Angelina Jolie. They go together in some twisted way… but poor Jen! -is a Jennifer Aniston fan-

_Rurouni-maxi _– LOL I agree! Clear chappie, vague chappie, clear chappie… lmao!

_Aoshi-luva –_ OMG! –swirly eyes- So many people vying for Aoshi-sama's attention!

_Reignashii _– Oh, dear… sorry…

_royal blueKitsune –_ It is strange… -picks your jaw up- and the marathon of death? Heheh… -sweat drop-

_**Recap –**_

_Misao narrowed her eyes. "Well," she said curtly, "I must be going." Then she promptly left the room. I sighed in relief. Then I stared out the window, waiting for my 'knight in shining armor'. _

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 5**

Kenshin trudged his way through the thick shifting sands. They seemed to be sucking him down. "N-no…" he said as he pulled his leg out of a dune. "Kaoru… is waiting… I must rescue her…" But he was so tired. Closing his eyes, Kenshin fell forward onto the sands. That was his mistake. Within minutes the sands had covered him, hiding him from view of everything but the sand monsters that would soon come to consume him.

Hours later Kenshin came to. Slowly, painfully, for his eyes were incrusted with sand, he opened his eyes. Aside from his head, his whole body was covered in sand. Tongue lolling directly in front of his face, he stared into the many faceted eyes of a sand beast. He stumbled backward, letting out a cry of, "No!"

The sand beast, seizing its chance, grabbed Kenshin round the waist and prepared to sink its thousands of pointed teeth into Kenshin's shoulder. Oh, how it longed to taste the hot, red blood of a human. And this was a particularly perfect specimen. All it had been having for centuries were the dry, tasteless blood and flesh of the sand rats and lizards. The punishment of people being thrown into the Sands of Shadow had stopped long ago. That was when near all sand beasts had died out. It was one of the few left. And finally, _finally_, it got to taste the blood of a sweet, juicy human. It focused one of its many faceted eyes on the human only to discover it running away. Ha! Let it run! It only makes the chase all the more fun!

The sand beast waddled after Kenshin for a while. When Kenshin was a good run away, the sand beast picked up the pace. It moved smoothly, flawlessly. In seconds it was upon him and lowering its head for the kill.

It was so close Kenshin could smell it's rancid breathe. He drew his ornate ceremonial sword. "Die Fiend!" Kenshin cried. "Death to you, dishonorable creature!" thrusting forward, he slew the miserable creature.

He pulled out his sword from the body, and the sand beast fell dead, never again to harm anything. "Ah, yes." Kenshin fingered the bloodstained katana. "You have not failed me yet. You are the one who is going to get Kaoru back!"

* * *

Kenshin walked for days without encountering any live thing. Then, four days after the Sand Beast incident he came across something – some_one_ – that would change his journey.

Through his half open eyes, Kenshin saw a figure lying on the sand. He also saw an approaching Sand Beast. "Back, back!" he cried, and brandished his sword at the creature. The Beast let out a cry that sounded vaguely like a horses whinny and stumbled backwards. Kenshin forced it back and it ran away on its six spider-like legs. He then knelt next to the person lying on the sands. It was a woman. Her mouth formed soundless words and her half-open eyes stared out, unseeing. She was very beautiful. With black hair and dark, purple eyes, she was mysterious.

"Miss, miss, wake up!" When she gave no response he picked her up and searched for a shelter. As he was carrying her, her eyelids fluttered and opened wide. Kenshin noticed this and said, "Don't worry, now. I'm Kenshin."

"Kenshin…" the woman murmured and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

He smiled softly. He then remembered that Kaoru was in constant danger and he chided himself for letting his troubles slip. Eventually he found a shelter. It looked like someone had been there before, for it was neatly arranged. There were some leaves supported by beams of wood from the Cacana Tree that only grew in deserts. Kenshin had seen many, but they were all dead. And to shelter under a dead Cacana Tree is madness. For when you lean against dead and white Cacana bark and leaves, once so green and full of life, you die when you sleep. But these Cacana Tree trunks and Cacana leaves where full of life still.

'Who has been here?' Kenshin wondered. Then he saw it. A standing stone with red painted on it just outside the 'house'. He put the sleeping girl down underneath the roof of leaves and went over to it. It said:

'_This shelter is for the troubled. I leave my blood far from this place, for the people like myself, so unlucky, deserve to live. Perhaps I do not and that is why Kami has so punished me. This stone you read, stranger, is the key. Etched in sand is the way to the…'_

The last word was unreadable. It looked like castle, but Kenshin couldn't be sure. With a jolt, he realized what the words were written in. An unlucky man's blood. He shuddered involuntarily. Then he heard a moan. It was the girl! She was waking. He rushed over to her and bent down over her. "Miss?"

"W-what?" the girl shook her head. "Where am I? Who are you?" she paused, and looked at his face. "… Kenshin?"

"Yes, yes, I'm Kenshin. What is your name?"

"My n-name?" she blinked, "I'm … I'm Hotaru…aren't I?"

"You are?" Kenshin smiled warmly. "Well, I found you in the sands about four hours ago."

"In the sands?" She shuddered. "The sands! What? Where? We aren't… still in…"

"Yes, I'm afraid we are."

"_NO! NO NO NO NO NO!"_ Hotaru shook her head wildly. "This can't be!"

"Hotaru-san, I must leave."

"What? No! You can't leave! Then I'll be all alone! No! No! NO! Please!" she grabbed onto Kenshin's shirt. "Please…I beg you, take me with you!"

"What? I – I can't!"

"No, please… Kenshin-san… please…"

His heart went out to the beautiful young lady. "Alright."

"Oh," she bowed her head humbly, "thank you sir! Thank you kindly!"

"You are quite welcome. We need to keep moving. Are you up to it?" when she nodded he said firmly, "And if you fall behind I will not slow and come to get you. Understand?"

"Yes," Hotaru said. '_What caused him to be so cruel?_' she wondered.

* * *

**Weeks passed.**

Hotaru had quite fallen in love with Kenshin at this point. His good looks topped with his kindness could make any lady fall head over heels. And since he was so nice to her, Hotaru simply assumed he had fallen for her too. He had told her nothing of Kaoru, Daemon, or of where they were going. She dared not ask. Any moment with Kenshin was enough.

One day, they were walking along the sands and Hotaru made the mistake of closing her eyes. Tiredness washed over her and she fell forward into Kenshin's arms. He had immediately rushed to catch her. "Hotaru-san! Daijobu, Hotaru-san! Answer me, Hotaru!" He shook her roughly.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Ken-Kenshin…" she whispered. All she could think about is how close Kenshin's face was to hers. Barely conscious, she cupped his face in her hands and brought his face to hers.

Kenshin's eyes grew wide and he stood frozen, her lips on his. _Sh-she is kissing me…_ he thought. _Why is she kissing me?_ coming to his senses he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away and helped her up. Saying nothing, he walked on ahead. _I'm sorry Kaoru… she kissed me…_

Hotaru smiled and touched her lips. "He kissed me…" She knew this was not the truth, but she so wished it to be that in her mind it became real.

Though days past, the incident was not forgotten. Quite the opposite. Kenshin mused over it and Hotaru was as happy as any love-struck fool, even though it was not real.

"Kenshin-san?" Hotaru asked five days later. "What is your journey? Why did you come to the sands?"

"Someone… dear to me was taken. I am getting them back. That is my mission."

"Oh," Hotaru said. "So…"

"Hai, Hotaru-san?" Kenshin pulled his leg out of a dune.

"How long…" Hotaru looked up into the sky, "How long…" that was all she got out before her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed on the sand.

"Hotaru-san!" Kenshin cried. He caught her, but was careful to stay far away from her face. He had brushed off the kiss as something that Hotaru did while she was only semi-conscious, so therefore he did not think it was too serious. Perhaps she had seen him as her love back home. Kenshin picked her up and said to himself, "Maybe it is time we take a rest." Though he was not tiring, the fear of the sand beast and the worry of Kaoru's safety keeping him awake, Hotaru obviously had reached the end of her energy.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Hotaru's appearance! Uhm… Yay? (I have a feeling that Hotaru is not going to be too popular) Tell me what you think!

Review please!


	6. The Color Black Red Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own RK… -sigh-  
**A/N:** Thanks to reviewers! 

_StormHornet –_ Hahaha… you're so funny… I never knew you hated Hotaru _that _much!

_Rurouni-maxi –_ Yes… no one likes Hotaru -sweat drop- I'm glad you liked the chappie tho!

_royal blueKitsune –_ Sand beast POV? Bwahaha! That's so funny! I don't even know why! LOL! And -sob- another good idea that I never -sob- used…

_**Recap –**_

_Though he was not tiring, the fear of the sand beast and the worry of Kaoru's safety keeping him awake, Hotaru obviously had reached the end of her energy._

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 6**

Kenshin looked around. In this region of the desert, there were no Cacana trees, only rocks and lots and lots of sand. He lay Hotaru down next to a large rock, and though the shade was little, there was still some there. They had not had food, ever in their trip, and unless they reached the end of these sands and a town, they would both probably die.

Kenshin sighed. They could not carry on like this. Every so often Hotaru would collapse from the heat, the hunger, and the exhaustion. He decided that they needed to move on, that if they kept stopping like this they would die, that they needed to move on if he ever wanted to see Kaoru safe and alive again. Which Kami knows he did. So he picked Hotaru up and ran, he was using up all his energy, he knew that, but the time would come for rest.

Hotaru awoke to being bumped around in Kenshin's arms. She stared at him in surprise. He was carrying her! "Kenshin-san," she whispered, "I…" But she saw that Kenshin was barely listening to her, that he was panting terribly and tears were rolling down his face. "Kenshin-san!" she cried.

He looked at her for a second, then gave a weak smile and continued running.

Hotaru knew that Kenshin would practically kill himself if he kept running like this. So she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. "MATTE!"

Kenshin stopped in mid-stride and looked at her in surprise. He saw her face that was red from the yell and filled with caring for him. "A-arigato," he murmured. He then dropped her softly upon the sands and fell forward, fast asleep.

Hotaru closed her eyes, smiled, opened her eyes again, and rolled Kenshin over onto his front. She stroked his face tenderly. "Oh, Kenshin-san," she whispered, "if only I could tell you how deeply I have fallen in love with you…" Hotaru stared into his face and whispered, "Rest as long as you want. I will watch over you. Nothing bad will happen to you while I am watching."

Hours later, Kenshin awoke, groggy, to find himself staring into Hotaru's dozing face. Still half asleep, Kenshin murmured, "Kaoru…"

Hotaru woke with a start, to find Kenshin looking into her face with such love she could not believe.

Kenshin began to say Kaoru again, and reached up to touch the face that he thought was Kaoru's. He touched Hotaru's face and everything came back. He dropped his hand and moved away from her. He sat up and said, "What happened, Hotaru-san?"

Though she didn't want to let her mind stray from the look that Kenshin gave her, she answered his question: "Apparently while I was asleep you decided to continue. So –"

"I was running and then you woke up and brought me to my senses," Kenshin finished. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Hai."

"Sou ka." Kenshin stood up and stretched out a hand to help Hotaru up. "Gomen, but we need to get moving."

"Hai. I understand, Kenshin-san." Hotaru looked at the sands and grasped some between her fingers. With a start, Hotaru looked up into Kenshin's face again. "Kenshin-san! The sands – they are thinning!"

Kenshin, looking quite excited, got down and his knees and gathered fistfuls of sand in his hands, "So they are!" he exclaimed. Pulling Hotaru up, he animatedly grabbed her hands and started to run.

"Kenshin-san!" Hotaru squealed. "I don't want you to collapse again!"

"I won't!" Kenshin noticed that Hotaru was definitely falling behind, so, taking a deep breath, once again he gathered her in his arms and ran ever faster.

After what seemed like forever to Hotaru and only seconds to Kenshin they both saw what they wished they had been seeing for days. On the horizon, coming ever closer was a town.

Hotaru grinned and shouted to Kenshin encouragingly, "We near the town, Kenshin-san!" The town was approaching fast.

Kenshin didn't even hear her. All he could hear was Kaoru's sweet voice. Kaoru praising him, Kaoru yelling at him, Kaoru yelling at Raikoji Chizuru, everything. He ran ever faster and suddenly the town was right in front of them.

Kenshin dropped Hotaru – not so lightly this time – and raced into one of the more grand buildings. He burst through the doors and cried, "Do any of you know of a man who calls himself Daemon?"

The men sitting at the tables looked up. It had appeared he had walked into a bar. When nobody answered him, Kenshin strode over to the barman and barked, "Answer my question! Do you know of a man who calls himself Daemon?"

"N-no, sir," the bartender mumbled, "there ain't no one called Daemon 'round here."

Kenshin grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck. "Answer me truthfully!" he said in a low, angry voice.

"Kenshin-san!" Hotaru rushed in and grabbed his arm and wrenched him off of the bartender.

"I give thanks, Miss," the bartender said gratefully, rubbing his neck tenderly. He looked at Kenshin and said nervously, "There be a man who calls himself Daemon off way to the west, you can catch a train there."

"And why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Kenshin roared.

The bartender cowered until he squeaked out, "My apologizes, friend. Its just that we don't get many rough strangers 'round here, that's all."

Kenshin relented, and walked out the door. "Come, Hotaru-dono."

"Hai, Kenshin-san." Hotaru hurried after him.

"Actually…" Kenshin turned right around and asked the bartender, "Do you have horses we can use? I can't pay you, but I will give you my eternal thanks."

The bartender began to say no, but Kenshin whispered to him words of his dilemma, and, out of pity for Kenshin, the bartender agreed.

As Kenshin marched out the door to where Hotaru was waiting the bartender called after him, "Luck in finding your girl!"

The men in the bar raised their glasses in agreement, though they had no clue what it was about.

Kenshin smiled and nodded, then disappeared through the swinging doors. "Hotaru-san." Kenshin walked to her and said, "They are allowing us to use their horses." He led her round back where he was told the horses were.

"Kenshin-san?"

"Nani?" Kenshin barely heard her. He was looking around at the horses, searching for two that looked fast. "Ah!" his eyes lit up as he saw two horses perfect for the job. One, a stallion of a deep crimson, and the other a mare of pure gold with a black star on her forehead. "These are the two," he announced. "Now what was it you were saying, Hotaru-san?"

"I…" she looked up at the horses in fear. They were much larger and more frightening than the ones she knew. "They look scary!" she squeaked.

"Come on. Are you trying to tell me that you have never ridden a horse before?" Kenshin said in disbelief. He leaned against the stables, willing them to get a move on.

"Well, of course I have ridden a horse before!" Hotaru retorted, "But still," she looked at Kenshin and her mouth nearly opened. Actually looking casual for once, Kenshin's crimson hair swung around him as wind whipped through the air. "I… I…" Hotaru found nothing to say. At this moment, he looked so unbelievably handsome, his amber eyes filled with worry that somehow Hotaru mistook for love. "I … lets go!" she exclaimed.

Kenshin immediately perked up at this and grinned. He hoisted himself up on the stallion and motioned Hotaru to mount as well.

She nodded, using that to conceal her blush. She, taking a deep breath, put her foot in the stirrup and mounted the beautiful mare. Nearly as soon as Hotaru had clambered on, the horse became scared and reared up on its hind legs. She screamed and held on tight as the horse galloped forward, breaking the fence and continuing to gallop out of sight.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Poor Hotaru! LOL.

Please please please review!


	7. The Color Black Red Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.  
**A/N:** -cries- Thank you, reviewers! You're sooo kind to me! 

_StormHornet –_ -sweat drop-

_Rurouni-maxi_ – LOL! -shakes head- I never meant for people to hate Hotaru…

_Ally _– 'Poor Hotaru'? Whoa! Finally, someone who DOESN'T hate Hotaru!

_royal blueKitsune_ – The fact that you chuckled made me laugh… hahaha…

_**Recap –**_

_Hotaru took a deep breath, put her foot in the stirrup and mounted the beautiful mare. Nearly as soon as Hotaru had clambered on, the horse became scared and reared up on its hind legs. She screamed and held on tight as the horse galloped forward, breaking the fence and continuing to gallop out of sight._

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 7**

Cursing the misfortune, Kenshin rode after her shouted her name. As soon as she came back into sight he yelled, "Pull on the reins!"

Hotaru, nearly dead with fear, did so, and the frightened horse slowed down. The mare eventually stopped and Hotaru stumbled off, crying. "Gomen nasai!" she sobbed. "What did I do wrong?"

Kenshin looked at her and shook his head. "It is alright, Hotaru-dono." He placed a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment and then strode toward the shaking horse. He stroked the mare until she calmed and nuzzled his face. "Now get on," he ordered Hotaru.

With a look of terror on her pretty face, Hotaru shook her head wildly.

"Look – we _need _to get to Daemon! Get on! The horse is calm and will not go off." Kenshin was impatient. Who knows what could be happening right now?

"But… but…" with another look at Kenshin's face, Hotaru wiped away her tears and slowly mounted the mare, who was now, uninterested in what was going on, chewing the grass by the roadside.

Seeing Hotaru safely upon the horse, Kenshin turned to the stallion and got back on him. "Alright. I think taking a train is too dangerous and slow. We could not take a train anyway as we don't have any money. We will have to take the horses all the way." Kenshin snapped the reins and they settled into a comfortable canter.

Hotaru soon rode next to him. "How often will we rest?" she asked timidly.

"I am sorry, but we will not rest. We need to get moving, and we need to get there fast. The bartender said it was a long journey and we have no time to lose." Kenshin pushed his horse to a gallop and he yelled at Hotaru to do the same.

Hotaru did so, nervously and looking warily down at the mare, who now looked quite happy. "How long do you think this journey will last?"

"Days, weeks, I know not." Kenshin said no more, but merely rode on.

* * *

"Queen?" a voice broke into my thoughts, and I focused on the cook standing before me.

"What is it?" I snapped, trying to sound as evil as I could.

"Eeto…" the cook stepped backward, "I was just wondering what you would like for – for dinner tonight…"

"Well you should have said that in the first place!" I growled. "Nothing. I'll pass." The cook bowed and left, and I stared after him regretfully. I turned to Daemon and whispered, "Monster!"

Daemon turned to me, smiling evilly. "You called?"

I stood up angrily and Daemon frowned, but said nothing. "Excuse me." I walked away without a look back and stormed up the stairs to my wing. I reached my room and was about to collapse on the bed when I saw someone that stopped me in my tracks.

"So, Kaoru…" Misao stepped toward me threateningly. I could see her kunai, ready to attack.

"Misao. Get out," I said roughly.

She stared at me for an excruciatingly long time. Finally she said, "I was just going to tell you that my former husband –"

"Aoshi?" I asked sharply.

"Yes. He died in battle three days ago."

My eyes burned with sudden tears, but I wouldn't let Misao see. "Hmph," I said indifferently, "He had it coming, being good and all." Oh, please forgive me, Aoshi…

Misao smiled. "Yes, I agree." Then, without a parting word, she retreated into the hall.

It was then I crumpled on my bed, and buried my face in my hands, the tears dripping through. "Aoshi, oh, Aoshi," I whispered. "Damn you, Misao… how can you be so uncaring?"

"It's easy."

I gave a start and shot off the bed and wiped away my tears. I faced Misao, standing in the doorframe, with my new glare.

"It's easy," she continued, "because I am evil. And I don't care about him. You shouldn't either, because you're evil. You _are_ evil, aren't you?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Then why," Misao inquired, "were you crying?"

"Because… because, Misao, he was my friend. I cry for my friends when they die. Wouldn't you cry if I died, Misao?" I asked.

"No," Misao said simply, pacing. I gave a start, and she paused. "Deceiving me wouldn't be smart, would it, Kaoru?" she stared down at me smugly. "Sure, if you are actually evil, yes, I might cry if you died. Probably not though. Why?" she asked at my horrified expression, "Because, Kaoru, I know you are deceiving me. You're not evil, are you?"

I approached her but stopped abruptly when she took out her kunai.

"Yes, Kaoru, I thought not." That was all she said before she left me alone.

I fell down onto the bed, many different thoughts running through my head. One alone I spoke aloud, "Please, Kenshin, come save me from this nightmare."

* * *

**A few weeks later -**

Hotaru was exhausted and barely conscious. "K-Kenshin-san?"

"Hai, Hotaru-san?" Kenshin was in neither pain nor tiredness. However, worry clouded his thoughts.

"Are we near our destination?" Hotaru croaked. They had managed to find a little water and food along the way, but it had long since run out. Hotaru was almost lucky that she was stranded in the Sands of Shadow for a short period of time because now she could go with out food or water for a long time. But for a week they had had neither food nor water, and, to her annoyance, Kenshin didn't seem to be tiring at all. On the other hand, she was fit to collapse.

Kenshin looked thoughtful. "Since your mare is slightly slower than my stallion, we shall leave the mare here and continue with just the stallion –"

"I will have to walk?" the exhaustion was causing Hotaru to be slightly dim. "Nani? Kenshin-san that makes no sense!"

"No, no, Hotaru." Kenshin looked pityingly at her and slowed his horse to a walk. Hotaru did the same. "I am saying that we will leave the mare behind and you will climb up here and sleep until we get to our destination." Kenshin stopped the stallion and Hotaru followed his example.

"Oh…" Hotaru smiled sleepily. "Alright, Kenshin-san."

Kenshin got off the stallion and walked over to the mare. "Grab my hand," he ordered at Hotaru, stretching out his hand. "I will help you down."

"Hai, Kenshin-san…" Hotaru smiled again, and, instead of taking Kenshin's hand, she fell off the horse into his arms, fast asleep.

"Maybe we do need to take a rest," Kenshin said, unsmiling. "My stallion is on the verge of collapsing, Hotaru is asleep and now that I have stopped moving…" A wave of tiredness flooded Kenshin's mind. He put Hotaru down on the grass next to the road and tied his stallion to a tree. "Wait…" Kenshin put two and two together. "Grass… and trees… there must be water nearby!" He ran until he found it, a small trickling stream. He cupped it in his hands and drank until his thirst was quenched. He then found a very small hollow log that was open at one end and closed at the other, like a tall cup. He filled it with water and stumbled back. Placing the 'cup' next to Hotaru, he went back to the stream and filled his hands again, but this time he brought it back and the stallion drank its fill. The stallion immediately fell asleep, as did Kenshin.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Um… I've run out of things to chat about. Shoot. Oh, well.

Review please!


	8. The Color Black Red Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.  
**A/N:** w00t! Haha! 

_StormHornet –_ You do love cursing, it's true.

_Sonia/Sunny_ – SUNNY! YAYZ!

_Rurouni-maxi _– Sleeping water LOL! Hyper-ness yay! And… and… poor Hotaru LOL!

_royal blue Kitsune –_ They will meet soon nyeheheh…

_**Recap –**_

_Placing the 'cup' next to Hotaru, he went back to the stream and filled his hands again, but this time he brought it back and the stallion drank its fill. The stallion immediately fell asleep, as did Kenshin._

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 8**

The next morning, Kenshin woke up to find Hotaru drinking from the 'cup'. When she saw that he was awake she grinned and pointed to the cup of water and mouthed, "Water. Arigato."

He just smiled and waited for her to finish. She handed it back to him and disappeared through the trees, saying she was going to bathe. He was about to call that they did not have time for such luxuries, but she was already gone through the trees. He sighed angrily, but he knew he could not venture after her now unless he wanted a severe bump on his head. He was about to toss the 'cup' into the trees when he noticed there was still some left. He quickly drank that and went over and petted the stallion, which was eating his fill of grass. He did not see the mare anywhere, as he had not tied her up. Kenshin smiled and then prayed that the mare was making its way home and that the bartender would not be too angry, after all, one horse had hopefully returned.

A while later Hotaru returned, hair wet and fully clothed. Kenshin sighed in relief and got on the stallion. Hotaru came up after him. Kenshin urged the now happy stallion into a gallop and they set off, unknowing of what would await them at Daemon's castle.

* * *

A couple days later, Hotaru woke to bumps and bruises, but she thought they were slowing down. "Kenshin-san?" she murmured sleepily.

"Hai, Hotaru-dono?" Kenshin called back. He was very pleased. He was here. Who knew what awaited him, but still, he was finally here. To save _her._

"Are we… near to our destination?"

"Yes…" Kenshin pulled on the reins, and the horse stopped abruptly. He turned around and looked at Hotaru, tears of joy in his amber eyes. "Yes, yes we are near and, in fact, we have finally arrived."

Hotaru looked up. In front of them was a rundown town. A black castle loomed in the distance. "_This _is our destination?" Hotaru wrinkled her nose. "Is this your home, Kenshin-san? Or is the castle in the distance your home?" she asked hopefully, as dark and dreary as it was, she was in need of food and water. She would like some sleep on a comfortable bed, too.

"Our destination is the castle."

"Oh!" she said excitedly.

"Come." Kenshin led the way through the run-down town. People peeked through their doors and windows. They all had fright etched upon their faces. Little children ran indoors into their mother's arms.

One old crone stepped up when they turned onto the road that led to the castle. "No!" she croaked. "Don't go there! No! You will never come back! What business could a handsome young man and a young woman have in there?"

He shook her off and continued.

"No! King Daemon and his young wife rule fiercely!" Called the crone again.

Kenshin stopped and whirled on the crone. "His young wife? What is she called?"

"Oh…" the crone stepped backward. "If it pleases you, sire, her name is White Crow."

"Oh, it pleases me well enough," Kenshin said. He then muttered under his breath, "Kaoru…"

"Kaoru?" the crone asked.

Kenshin covered her mouth with his hand. "Never, ever breathe that name to anyone! Never, do you hear me?" He sounded angry and upset.

"Kenshin-san!" Hotaru cried in protest.

The crone staggered back in fear. "Y-yes, s-sir! N-never will I utter that name!" she stammered.

Hotaru had not heard and wondered whose name it was that was so secret.

"Let us continue, Hotaru." Kenshin said and strode on ahead.

"Yes, Kenshin-san!" she raced to catch up with him.

They reached the castle doors and Kenshin, seeming angrier by the second, rapped on the big, black doors.

A little window in the door opened and a stout little man peered through. "Whom am I announcing to his highness?" he asked tonelessly.

"His mortal enemy," a livid Kenshin answered.

Hotaru started in surprise. She was getting frightened and was wondering what was going on.

The little man shrugged his shoulders. Then the window shut and Hotaru and Kenshin vaguely heard, "Announcing… his highness's mortal enemy."

Before the doors could open, Kenshin threw them wide, and strode in, Hotaru hiding in his shadow.

A great man sat at the throne. There was another empty throne next to him. He sat, shouting loud orders at the cook that stood, quaking, before him. Then the king finished his rant and the cook bowed clumsily and practically ran out of the room.

Daemon turned his attention to the figures that stood before him, one, a handsome male with fiery red hair, standing tall. The other, a beautiful female with black hair and dark, purple eyes, shaking and hiding in the male's shadow.

"Daemon! Where is Kaoru?" Kenshin boomed.

Hotaru looked to Kenshin. Who was this Kaoru he spoke of? This wasn't … the person he had spoken of that he was sent to save, was it!

"_WHAT?_ Himura Kenshin?" Daemon stood up. "How did you survive? And you brought a guest!" He peered at Hotaru. "Guards! Guards!" he cried. A dozen guards came running.

Kenshin laughed cruelly. "Don't you know who I am?" he asked. Yelling out, "Ryu Kan Sen!" he charged and slew each one with just one stroke.

Hotaru cowered in the corner. She had never seen Kenshin like this.

Daemon had sat down again, but he stood as Kenshin ran up the stairs leading to the west wing.

Hotaru dared not look Daemon in the face, and so she tried to catch up with Kenshin.

He arrived up there within a second, and he found with annoyance that this was not the place he wanted to be. He charged up another flight of stairs and found a guard. He immediately came to the conclusion that it would take too long to search the entire castle, so he walked up to the guard and demanded that the guard take him to the wing where the queen was. The guard agreed after he saw Kenshin's eyes – Kenshin demonic, amber eyes – and led him to the bottom of the east wing, and directed Kenshin up there.

Kenshin thanked him, and raced up the stairs. He noticed that this whole wing belonged to one person alone. There was a painting of her on the wall. "Kaoru…" Kenshin murmured, and traced the outline of her heart-shaped face. The he kissed his finger and pressed it to the painting Kaoru's lips.

Hotaru had been following as fast as she could, and now she reached the top of the stair as Kenshin was tracing the picture. When he left to duck his head in several rooms, she inspected the painting. '_Who is this girl?_' she wondered. '_What does this mean…?' _The lady was beautiful, Hotaru had to admit. She was so busy she did not notice Kenshin run into one of the rooms and not immediately come out again.

Hesitantly, Kenshin walked into the bedroom. He observed the lone figure sitting on the bed, curled up into a ball, recognizing it immediately. "Kaoru…" he breathed.

The figure gave no response.

Kenshin went over to the girl and put his arms around her.

* * *

I had been crying for hours. Sobbing 'Kenshin! Kenshin!' Then I felt arms placed around me and I looked up. I looked up into amber eyes I was so familiar with. "Kenshin…?"

The man, Kenshin, _my _Kenshin, smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Kenshin!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. I was crying tears of joy.

Kenshin took both of my hands in his and lifted me off the bed. Then he tipped my chin up and lowered his face to mine.

We were too busy kissing to notice a figure appearing in the doorway. The figure, a girl, cried "Kenshin-san?" and burst into tears.

We broke apart and Kenshin cried, "Hotaru-san? What's wrong?"

"I thought we were in l-love, K-Kenshin-san!" Hotaru blubbered.

"What? Kenshin, who is this girl?" I turned on him, growing angry.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Ooh, Kaoru and Hotaru have finally met!

Tell me what you all think in a review, please!


	9. The Color Black Red Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.  
**A/N:** Thank you sooo much, reviewers! 

_StormHornet –_ Yeah… heh… poor Hotaru…

_Sonia/Sunny_ – Sonia! YAYZ! I'm glad you love this the best, and yes, probably (the Maggie thing)!

_Danni _– Everyone hates Hotaru… -sweat drop-

_Rurouni-maxi_ – Yes, she is rather dim… and well, with the whole Daemon-not-stopping-Kenshin thing… he didn't need to, as you will see…

_Arielle_ – That's a pretty name… anyway… yes they are! YAY!

_royal blueKitsune_ – Indeed he is! -grin-

_**Recap –**_

_"I thought we were in l-love, K-Kenshin-san!" Hotaru blubbered. _

_"What? Kenshin, who is this girl?" I turned on him, growing angry._

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 9**

"No, no! Girls! Please!" Hotaru stopped crying and I stopped yelling for a second. "Alright. Hotaru, I don't know what you thought was on between us, but we are just friends. And Kaoru," he shot a guilty look at Hotaru, "you know how I feel about you." He went over to me and hugged me.

"What…?" Hotaru came over and latched onto Kenshin's free arm. Grrrr… this girl was just like Raikoji Chizuru. His other arm was holding me round the waist. "But… we spent so much time together, Kenshin-san! Can you tell me all that meant nothing to you?"

Kenshin looked at Hotaru. "I'm sorry."

"Please! You saved me from the darkness and I love you!" Hotaru buried her face in his arm. "Please!"

Kenshin looked at her guiltily. "I am so sorry, Hotaru-san. I love another and I am sorry."

"No! Please!" Hotaru let go of Kenshin's arm and curled into a ball. "You saved me from the sands beasts! You saved me from death! You saved me from misery and I love you! You cannot tell me that you have absolutely no feelings for me after we spent the journey together!"

"I am your _friend_, Hotaru-san," Kenshin said sadly, "not your lover."

"Hotaru…" I felt pity for the girl and angry with myself for how I had misjudged her. I knelt over her. "I'm sorry…but… the reason Kenshin was in the Sands of Shadow in the first place was to find Daemon and rescue … _me._"

Hotaru sat up and blinked. "How old are you?" she asked, her voice shaking with what emotion I know not.

I looked at her, surprised. "I am nineteen."

"Nineteen?" Hotaru spat, and turned to Kenshin. "And, Kenshin, how old are you?" I could see this girl was getting slightly desperate.

Kenshin knelt next to me and held me round the waist. I felt guilty. I knew of the pain Kenshin and I were causing this girl. "I am twenty-three. Why do you ask?"

"I am eighteen. Eighteen is a much more suitable age for Kenshin-san," Hotaru said matter-of-factly.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

Kenshin sighed. "I am sorry, Hotaru. It cannot be."

Hotaru stood up on the verge of tears. "You are … Kaoru, are you not?" she asked me. "You are the one Kenshin-san was searching for all this time. You are you the reason why Kenshin-san came to the Sands of Shadow. You are the reason Kenshin-san found me. I thank you." She bowed, and then straightened up, fresh tears on her cheeks. Then she slapped me hard across the face. "And I curse you." Then she stood, head bowed, tears falling upon the carpet.

"Miss…" I felt my cheek and felt the angry red welt she had left. "Please…"

"Hotaru!" Kenshin was getting angry, I could see. "You have no idea what danger Kaoru was in! You couldn't understand! Kaoru could have been killed by Daemon at any time! _Any_ time!"

I heard a whispered, "Gomen nasai." I could see Hotaru's lower lip trembling. Then her demeanor changed. She was no longer sad, but angry. "Kenshin," she said quietly, "how could you be so…so cruel? So unfeeling? Do you know what pain I am feeling? No! No you do not! Neither of you know how much it hurts! First I lost my family, and then my heart is so cruelly broken? Neither of you knows how it feels to lose a loved one!" she shouted.

My face clouded. Oh, I knew the feeling well.

Kenshin looked at my faraway expression. He turned to Hotaru and said, "Both of us know well how it is to lose a loved one! When I was a small boy my parents," he took a deep breath, "were lost to me. Cholera took them."

Hotaru bowed her head. "And _her_? What tragic past does she have? My… my parents… they were taken by slave traders…and she couldn't possibly know the pain!"

Kenshin began to speak, but I cut him off. "I can understand well. When Daemon took me from a village to this castle a battle had been going on. As I watched, my father and my sister were cruelly massacred. My mother died when I was smaller, and I have no idea where my brother is, and if he is alive or dead."

Hotaru looked at me. "B- but…"

I took a deep breath and ran out of the room, struggling to stop myself from crying.

* * *

Kenshin looked after Kaoru, her long black dress swishing behind her. Then he turned to Hotaru and said, "Do you understand?"

Hotaru's tears fell down her face. "Yes. I am so sorry. I grew angry and I made no sense… I am so sorry, Kenshin-san."

Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin cried. They raced down the stairs to find Kaoru hanging in mid-air, seemingly unharmed. Daemon stood next to her.

"Kenshin!" she cried, fighting her invisible bonds.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin cried and rushed to Kaoru. But, alas, as soon as he got near, her body racked with pain - hurt by an unseen power.

* * *

It hurt so much. I wanted to scream, but in my final moments I would not give away any dignity I still had.

I managed to speak for the final time, "G-gomen nasai…"

Then suddenly the pain seemed to lessen. I drew what I knew was my last breath and fell to the floor. I neither felt nor heard any more.

* * *

"Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered, his face betraying his anguish as Kaoru fell to the black marble floor, lifeless. He could hardly believe her last words. 'I'm sorry'? What did she have to be sorry for? He rushed over to her and cradled her head in his arms. "Kaoru…" he pleaded. "Say something. Please. You can't be dead. No! After all this… Kaoru… you can't be dead!" he kissed her and his tears fell on her face.

Hotaru gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Kenshin shook with anger, towards Daemon, and grief, toward the passing of Kaoru. "Kaoru… _please_! Kami please…" his tears streaked her face and his as he hugged her lifeless body to him. He let go and she fell limp on the marble. "Daemon. You cannot have committed a more heinous crime," he said, his voice clouded with remorse. "I – I will kill you!" Kenshin took a running charge at Daemon who simply flung out his hands and created a force field, which hurled Kenshin back. Kenshin landed on his feet and said, blood dripping from a corner of his mouth, "Let us fight this like men," he growled.

Daemon laughed. "Silly man. But yes, I will agree to your request. The fight is far more fun when I stab my sword into your stomach and you drift to the realm of the immortal dead. You then shall join your love."

Kenshin smiled grimly. "Then if I lose there is a bright side. However, when I win – and I will – I will kill you and find some way to bring Kaoru back!"

In Daemon's hands a grand sword appeared. He stood in the fighting stance of the ancient Shizura. The Shizuramu Zen Ryu was a deadly technique. "Remember, Himura Kenshin, that this fight will take one move alone. The one, the one who is not dead, the one who is still standing, wins the battle."

"Fine," Kenshin said monotonously. Then he looked over to Kaoru and said, "Daemon… you slew her, and now I will slay you on Kaoru's behalf."

"Was it really I, Himura Kenshin? Or was it you?"

Those words slashed across Kenshin like a blade. "No!" he cried. "Let us fight, Daemon. Your style is old. I shall defeat you!" he relaxed into his fighting stance, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Then he ran forward, tears to his eyes at the thought of whom he was fighting for, and shouted, "Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki!" He saw visions of Kaoru. Kaoru sad, Kaoru angry, Kaoru sleeping, Kaoru screaming in fear of what Kenshin could not protect her from. He had never been able to protect her. His burst of anger sent him spiraling forward with such power Daemon could not believe. His last vision was of Kaoru, smiling and hugging him. Tears sprang from his eyes as he delivered his ultimate move. They crossed each other in battle, and now one would fall. Kenshin felt Daemon's blade slicing into his skin, but Kenshin also sensed his katana making contact with Daemon as well.

They stood frozen, until Kenshin clutched at his side, the wound gushing blood. Then Daemon staggered, and blood burst from his torso.

"I have… been beaten… by this man?" Daemon uttered, feeling his open chest. Daemon's gaze snapped to Kenshin. "Himura Kenshin! I swear that I will drag you down to hell one day soon!" Then Daemon coughed up blood and fell forward, dead.

_TBC…_

**  
A/N:** Poor, poor Kaoru! Poor Kenshin too! SOB!

Review please!


	10. The Color Black Red Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, only my plot.  
**A/N:** Hoo, chapter 10! LOL! Thx reviewers! 

_StormHornet _– Yes, poor Kaoru… and yes, why didn't I kill Kenshin? Ah, well. Maybe next time LOL!

_Sonia/Sunny –_ Though I do not understand how you could still be speaking after dying, I glub chu anyway! That's right; I glub chu…

_Valerie – _GAH! –dies, then is resurrected- Did you mention… Sesshoumaru-sama? –glomps- he's mine! MINE! I am glad you resurrected me, for if you had not I would be dead and unable to update! w00t!

_Rurouni-maxi –_ Oh, no! –cowers- Don't kill me! I'm sorry! But LOL you must REALLY hate Hotaru!

_**Recap –**_

_They stood frozen, until Kenshin clutched at his side, the wound gushing blood. Then Daemon staggered, and blood burst from his torso. _

"_I have… been beaten… by this man?" Daemon uttered, feeling his open chest. Daemon's gaze snapped to Kenshin. "Himura Kenshin! I swear that I will drag you down to hell one day soon!" Then Daemon coughed up blood and fell forward, dead._

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 10**

Hotaru rushed to Kenshin's side. She tried to help him make his way to Kaoru's body, but he pushed her away and, holding his bloody side, staggered over to Kaoru's limp body. Hotaru ran over to him. "I can heal you!" she said.

All Kenshin said was, "You cannot heal the wound in my heart." Then, after a pause, "And if you can only heal pain, you are no use to me. I need to intensify the pain to symbolize what … I … have done."

"But it… it was me, Hotaru." Kenshin held Kaoru's body close. "It was I…"

"Oh…" Hotaru bit her lip. "It was not you, Kenshin-san. _She_ would not have wanted you to feel this. She would surely say, 'move on.'"

"Is this some scheme to get me to fall in love with you? Because if it is, I am not listening," Kenshin said flatly.

Hotaru knelt beside him and took one of his hands in hers and looked at Kaoru. "You defeated Daemon." She helped him up, him sagging like a rag doll. "Let me heal you."

Kenshin said nothing, his eyes on Kaoru.

Hotaru sighed and put her hands on Kenshin's side. They glowed with a gray white light and Kenshin winced with pain. Then Hotaru said, "Let you now be healed of this wound." Then the wound was gone. The blood was still there, dripping down Kenshin's side and hakama.

"Arigato." Kenshin said monotonously. "Can we bury her?" he asked, his eyes not drifting from Kaoru's still body.

"Hai."

Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the torn, massacred corpse of Daemon. Their heads snapped in that direction. What they saw quite astounded them. A blue light poured out of Daemon's body and flowed into Kaoru's. A small smile played across Kenshin's lips. "Her powers."

"Powers?" Hotaru wondered aloud.

"Yes. You, yourself are a cleric, correct?" Kenshin turned his head toward her.

Hotaru nodded.

"Well, Kaoru is… was … a very advanced cleric as well as a sorceress. She… well, I suppose she might have had necromancer powers as well."

"Ah… necromancer?" Hotaru felt foolish.

"A Necromancer is a person who raises people from the dead." When Hotaru opened her mouth to speak Kenshin held up a hand, already knowing her question. "No, not like a cleric. Necromancer's can only petrify wounds, stilling the pain for a day, giving you a chance to find a cleric. You know how Clerics can bring people back to life if they are powerful enough? Well Necromancers can do that… except they would raise them as zombies. Zombies cannot fight, no less talk. They can barely walk. Or the Necromancers might raise the dead as wraiths. Wraiths can fight, talk and even run."

"Oh." Hotaru looked up. "I am not powerful enough to resurrect someone. I am sorry. I am sorry I am such a weakling," she said miserably.

Kenshin felt pity, and placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"No, you are not a weakling."

Hotaru looked up earnestly. "Will you tell me more of Kaoru's powers?"

"Yes," Kenshin grunted and picked up a sheet and put it over Kaoru; he couldn't stand seeing his dear love's body. Then Kenshin kneeled down on the hard, marble floor, motioning Hotaru to join him. "Kaoru was a very experienced cleric, she can heal fatal wounds and resurrect without trouble and with almost no limit. However, when she got tired she had to stop and use sanctuary or haven to, lets say she was fighting in a battle, to get through without getting hurt."

Hotaru asked quietly, feeling a fool, "Sanctuary is where you put your hands together and ring your healer's bell and nobody can hurt you, right?"

"Yes." Kenshin sighed deeply. "She was also deeply advanced in sorcery. She could cast blindness and sleep and all sorts of spells by merely raising her hand. That's how Kaoru fought in battles. She used swords as well, though she preferred magic. She quite enjoyed fighting with swords. Her magic spells were mostly just temporary. Death was one she almost never cast. One of her favorites was always Delusion. When you cast that spell over someone you may tell them what they are, or if their friends are actually their enemies," Kenshin finished quietly. He looked at Hotaru, tears in his amber eyes that were now turning a strange shade of violet.

Hotaru leaned over and put her hands on his arm. "Shall we bury her?" she asked.

Kenshin nodded and stood up when a voice said,

"Hello again, Himura Kenshin." Shinomori Misao stepped out of the shadows.

Kenshin was lost for words. "Misao?" he asked, stepping toward her. "Shinomori Misao?"

"Yes," she said, and let her head fall. "You have killed Daemon-sama."

"Yes." Kenshin smiled triumphantly, though he thought it odd that his friend Misao would refer to Daemon as 'Daemon-sama'. "I did."

"I shall kill you!" Misao shouted, tears falling down her face. She used her kunai and threw them at Kenshin.

He leaped aside in surprise. "Misao? What in Kami's name are you doing, my friend?"

Misao paused in mid swing. "A long time ago, I was a simpleton working for good. Then, when I was 17, when I saw my Aoshi kiss Kaoru, I realized my folly. I realized that the people who worked for good were going to fall. So I joined evil. And so did Kaoru. Or," Misao looked around suspiciously, "at least, that is what she told me."

"My friend." Kenshin walked towards her. "Oh, Misao…you are evil?"

"Yes. I am." After a pause she asked, "Where is Kaoru?"

"Kaoru…" Kenshin took a deep breath. "Kaoru is d-dead."

Misao blanched. "What? _What?_" Misao started crying. "Impossible!"

Kenshin said nothing, he just looked unimaginably sad.

Misao sobbed, "I am so, so sorry! Oh…" She dropped upon the ground and hugged her knees. "Oh, Kaoru I am so sorry! So sorry, my friend…"

Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Misao hit his hand away and glared up at him through watery eyes. "Kaoru was my best friend! I … when I suspected she was evil I nearly attacked her, but I held back to ask Daemon the truth… and I said I wouldn't cry if she died! How could I have said that? Look at me now! I am so sorry Kaoru, so sorry." Misao shook with sobs.

With Misao still sniffling at the death of her friend, and Kenshin not really speaking, they carried out the burial. Kenshin slowly, tearfully, put Kaoru into a wooden box. Misao used her earth moving powers to create a hole and they lowered Kaoru's unblemished and unscarred body into it. Then Misao recovered the hole and with Kenshin quietly crying, they said praise. Then they moved a marking stone to signify the grave.

As Kenshin, Misao and Hotaru silently walked away Kenshin turned back toward the grave, his eyes filled with tears, and blew a kiss. "I'll never forget you, Kaoru. I love you."

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Its almost done!

Review please!


	11. The Color Black Red Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, just the plot and my original characters, such as Daemon and Hotaru.  
**A/N:** Hoo! This is the last chappie! 

**Review responses for CH. 10:**

_Rurouni-maxi –_ Gah! I made you cry! OMG! Nooo! I'm sorry! And yes, the London bombs… my sister lives there but she's okay!

_StormHornet_ – It's funny, you were like 'Aw' and Rurouni-maxi was all 'I'm crying'… -shakes head- But yes, it is about as long as B4 the Dawn… and the whole Raoul/Ral thing? I don't know. They're idiots.

**Review responses for CH. 11:**

_StormHornet –_ Thank you! And yes, see you soon!

_Rurouni-maxi –_ Yeah, it is a whole lot darker than B4 the Dawn… but I like this one better! I need to laugh too! –sob- but yeah, in a way they are rather like the Seisou Hen (err… there are several ways to spell it…) OVA's… but – I don't want to flatter myself! Haha! –sweat drop-

_Valerie –_ That is funny, tho I am sorry I made you cry… I'm glad you thought the story was good!

_Craziegirl29_ – RORO! –huggletackleglomp- I LUFF j00!

_aguafinaSEK_ – Thank you!

_**Recap –**_

_As Kenshin, Misao and Hotaru silently walked away Kenshin turned back toward the grave, his eyes filled with tears, and blew a kiss. "I'll never forget you, Kaoru. I love you."_

**The Color Black-Red – Chapter 11**

And slow they trudged out of the castle grounds. Kenshin and the two ladies appeared in the run down village, tear stains marking both Misao and Kenshin's cheeks.

Then Kenshin felt a tug on his gi. He looked down and saw a hopeful child. A woman, presumably her mother, stood behind the child. The little girl said nothing, only tugged on his shirt again. The mother spoke,

"What has happened?" it was the only noise in a scared town. Kenshin saw people peering through their windows and stepping out of their doors to hear the answer to this question.

Looking from the child to its mother, he said monotonously, "Daemon is dead."

Suddenly, like a secret signal had passed, the whole town erupted in cheers. Mothers picked up their children and cried. Men shouted and threw their hats into the air. Though the mother of the little girl seemed sad still. "What is wrong, sir? You have killed Daemon, yet something saddens you."

"Though Daemon is dead, so is my love."

The woman bowed her head. "I am sorry."

"Her name was Kaoru, and she helped me defeat him, even after her death." Kenshin said, starting to walk on.

But then the woman spoke. "I am Kiroka, and from this moment on I decree that on every anniversary of this day, we shall visit the grave of your Kaoru and give flowers."

"Duomo arigato de gozaru yo, Kiroka-san," Kenshin said. "We must be going now."

"Sayonara, Kenshin," Misao said. "I must stay here and help rebuild this village." Using her powers, Misao pointed to Kenshin and Hotaru, who had been silent all this time, and said, "Teleport!"

There was a blast of light, and Kenshin and Hotaru were gone. Misao smiled slightly. Then she turned to the villagers and shouted, "Right then! We have a lot of work to do!

* * *

Before Kenshin could blink, Misao teleported Hotaru and Kenshin back to Shiro. When they arrived they were standing in the middle of the town center and people stared at them in shock. Thankfully they recognized Kenshin and did not attack. Seeing the welcoming Village that had been cleared of blood and gore, Hotaru leaped with joy. Kenshin assumed she has not been in a town for a long time. "Hotaru," he said, "Do you see that hall north?" she nodded yes and he continued, "Enter it and say you are a friend."

"All right, Kenshin-san!" she piped and ran off. Kenshin shook his head. He could not she how she could be so happy. That brought back memories and Kenshin buried his face in his hands.

"Himura-san? Himura-san daijbou?" He felt a hand on his arm, but pushed it away and carried on, searching for Kaoru's brother, Sanosuke. "Sanosuke? Sanosuke?" Kenshin called, making my way to the clinic. He knocked on the door, and Takani Megumi stepped out, looking haggard and worn.

Her eyes opened wide in shock. "K-Kenshin-san?" she stammered. She seemed very surprised at his appearance. Blood was dripping down Kenshin's side still, his clothes were tattered, his hair was in disarray, and the man's eyes were rimmed with red and there were dark bags under them as well. Did it really matter?

"Kenshin, what on earth has happened?" she asked, and ushered him in. Megumi led him over to a chair, which he sat on. "Kenshin," she knelt before him, "what has happened?"

"I want to see Sanosuke," Kenshin said flatly. "I _need_ to see Sanosuke."

Megumi stood up, surprised at his demand. "Fine," she said stiffly. "Yes. Fine." She left the room abruptly and came back, Sanosuke following. He saw Kenshin and stared.

"Kenshin?" he walked over and pulled him up. "What happened?"

"I…" Did Kenshin have the courage to tell Sanosuke?

"Kenshin, what has happened? Why –" then suddenly Sanosuke blinked, and his mouth fell open. "Kenshin – _where is my sister!_"

"Sanosuke, I'm sorry -" Kenshin began, but he cut him off.

He shook Kenshin roughly, unaware of Megumi's cry of, "He's already hurt, Sanosuke!"

"Kenshin! Tell me what happened? Where is Kaoru? What has happened to her?" He paled, and took him aside. "Tell me please, Kenshin, _and tell me this has nothing to do with Daemon!"_

Regaining control of his tears, Kenshin shook his head somberly. "I'm sorry, but," he took a deep breath, steadying himself, "K-Kaoru is d-"

"NO!" Sanosuke roared. "KAORU IS NOT DEAD! What kind of joke is this?" Tears rolled down Kenshin's face and Sanosuke's expression changed. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

Megumi gasped, though said nothing. Kenshin thought he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

Sano looked up. "Was it you? Did you kill her?" his voice shook with anger. "I couldn't have been you, could it? Was it Daemon? I'll kill him! I will!"

"Daemon is dead. We fought and I killed him." Suddenly Kenshin realized – this had never really sunken in – that he would never ever see Kaoru again. He let out a howl of anguish and fled from the room. Kenshin ran in between couples and he heard them cry out.

"Kenshin-san!" Hotaru appeared, "Kenshin-san!" she grabbed his arm. Kenshin flung her off and she landed on the stone, looking up at him with – what was that? Pity?

Kenshin continued on to _her _cabin and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. He was curled up in a ball when it happened. He felt a rush of wind in the room and a presence. Kenshin sat up and looked around, no one was there. Then he heard his name. He turned in the direction of the sound and nothing was there. "Kaoru?" he whispered. Kenshin didn't know what possessed him to say her sweet name.

Then he felt soft lips kiss his cheek and he turned to face that direction. Once again, nothing was there. Kenshin's tears slowed, and stopped. "I love you Kaoru," he murmured. He could have sworn that I heard _'I love you too'_, but perhaps it was just a whisper of the wind. Then the presence was gone.

"Sayonara, my aisuru." Kenshin whispered.

**-Fin-**

**A/N: **It's finished! Black-Red is finished! And it was such fun to write, too! SOB!

Please review this final chapter!


End file.
